


Always In Sync

by dawnlight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Lustful Luffy, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Zou Arc, Public Display of Affection, Soul Bond, Territorial Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: Luffy was the easiest person to be in sync with strong fighters whether to his crews, his alliance and even foe-turning-friends.But to be in sync with Trafalgar Law triggered something else than battle-lust.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Always In Sync

Luffy was powerful.

Even in his battered form, he still had strength to grab on Law's hair as the man straddled him and rocked their body on the glistening wood floor. They growled. From afar their silhouette would be like two people having a very intense wrestling match with their intimidating energy leaked around the darkness.

"Mugiwara-ya~" Law made a dying sound, loud and shameless in _his_ release. Luffy was already stained and soft beneath. He removed his death grip on Law's hair and grabbed the panting doctor by the neck, before dragging _him_ down for an open mouthed kiss, exchanging tongues and saliva in their desperate attempt to be one.

"I will borrow the bath." Law announced softly and Luffy smiled to watch the man tried to walk straight in his shirtless form. The Corazon hoodie covered around Luffy and their hats were safely tucked in the distance. Luffy commented slyly, "of course, we can't hurt your hip, _Ossan_." and he was rewarded with a shambled pinch to his cheek.

"Don't get too cocky, _brat_ , next time it'll be haki-infused." Law tsk-ed as the man casually go to the deck where most of pirates are either too drunk or too exhausted.

Except for Barto who stared at Law wide-eyed and flustered.

Not that Law cared so _he_ grumbled at the green haired weirdo, "Oi, where's the bath?"

-

Meanwhile, Luffy stared at the night sky with a lazy smile. He was the easiest person to be in sync with strong fighters whether to his friends, his alliance and even foe-turning-friends. But to be in sync with Trafalgar Law triggered something else than battle-lust. It started two years ago in Sabaody, when they fought Navy together with Kid. At some point, they had to leave so in the middle of smoke and explosion Luffy made his way to Law and grabbed the smug bastard into a deep kiss. And just in sync, the kiss returned fiercely and they separated with red face and goofy smile.

Recently, they met again in Punk Hazard and Luffy was so happy that he completely forgot there's Navy too in display. He jumped at Law and crowded the man's face with his smashed their lips together as if it was the end of the world. That moment, Luffy realized he wanted more than thanked Law for saving his life and judging how Law tightly held him, the feeling was mutual. WIth the promise of 'another meeting later' he let go of the delicious lips and happily waved at his man.

**_His._ **

Obviously, the world thought they were ally, but Luffy was a greedy pirate, he marked his ownership to Law through the skin ship, the attention, and the _mating_ (Luffy learned about sex from beasts hunting) which he was sure it brought him closer to achieve his goal.

Luffy noticed Zoro approaching and took a seat across him. The swordsman didn't exactly stare at his direction but Luffy couldn't help but giggle when his first mate grunted under his breath, "Get a hold of it, Luffy." Zoro said, "be clear on what you want with Torao."

Luffy stretched his hands and legs, "It is clear." He then hugged the jacket and sniffed it, " **He is mine.** "

Zoro glared at him and Luffy stared back sharply. A moment passed in tensed silence, before Zoro nodded, "I understand, Captain." said the swordsman with a dark grin twisted his face and Luffy laughed along, knowing that Zoro would watch over Law from doing stupid things such as _dying,_ and he was thankful for that.

"You know you can switch, right?" Zoro suddenly say in random.

"I know." Luffy chuckled, "I just prefer it this way."

"If that suit you then." Zoro shrugged and then proceed to take another nap. The sun was rising at the horizon and as Luffy drifted into sleep he felt familiar scent and warmth surrounded him, with calloused hands groped his skin. Half-asleep, he overheard Law murmured with _'let me clean you up, Mugiwara-ya'_ and so he snuggled closer to the man, becoming blind and deaf to the rest of the world and enjoyed the moment of peace. 

-

Luffy noticed ever since that night, Zoro formed a bond with Law. Although there are other interesting things to catch his attention, Luffy found Zoro warmed up to Law and he would find himself smiling at such acceptance.

"So the swordsman finally accepted Torao, eh." Franky smirked at the sight of Zoro kept filling Torao's glass with sake as they continued to celebrate with others. "Can't really help it, Torao is superzzzz hard to resist."

Luffy squealed happily, "shishishi~"

"But is it okay, Luffy? You are exposing your intention towards Torao, don't you think it'll bring death threat to both of you?" Usopp asked him curiously.

"What is death threat?" Luffy titled his head.

"Don't act innocent!" Usopp shouted, before the long nose guy sighed in defeat, "huff, I'm always the only one worrying hereeee~"

Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed Usopp close to him, "nah, don't worry then! Everything is gonna be alright!"

"Or we all exposed by Kaido and sentenced to death." Robin added thoughtfully, "well, it's still worth trying."

"It's NOTTTTT~" Usopp shrieked. 

-

Luffy rubbed the stitched arm, "is it hurt?"

"No." Law glanced at Luffy thumb on the scarred skin, before the older grabbed Luffy's palm and brought it to _his_ mouth. They arrived at Zou with the warm sun radiating on their back, after a session of crying over Ryunosuke, Luffy and the rest of team stopped by the gate. He grinned at the warm lips on his skin and the heated gaze from Law. However, when Usopp claimed to be 'the first arrived on the tower' it distracted Luffy immediately.

"AH!" His face turned into comical surprise, "WAIT USOPP!!!"

He stretched his hands over the top and catapulted himself so he could see the sky, sun, and the rest of... damaged city?

"What happened?" Absently, Luffy asked to Law who teleported to his side.

"I don't know." Law murmured grimly and Luffy could feel the tense started to radiate from his man so he scooted closer until their shoulders pressed, "I guess I have to find my crews soon."

"We'll find them, I promise." Luffy hugged Law tightly, and in return the bigger man leaned down to kiss Luffy's neck tenderly, before returning the embrace.

"I know." Law smiled.

Usopp arrived at the top with heavy sigh, only to yelp at the sight of two captains kissing with the sun in background, "Ack! Stop it you two!"

-


End file.
